We're Married
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Callie and Arizona on their honeymoon. Short and Sweet fluff.


_**AN**__: Fluffy fluff! _

* * *

"Should I like carry you into the room?" Arizona asked as she struggled with the door.

"What, why?" Callie grabbed the key from Arizona and turned the lock, opening the door.

"Because its tradition!"

"Oh, well in that case…" Callie scooped Arizona up and walked into the room, closing the door with the back of her foot. She placed the blonde back down on the ground and locked the door.

"We're married," Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck and brought her into a kiss.

"We're married," Callie repeated against her wife's lips. Callie deepened the kiss and her hands wandered down her wife's back, but were stopped suddenly when Arizona pulled back.

"Mmm, hold that thought, I have a surprise for you," Arizona grabbed one of their bags and went into the bathroom.

Callie plopped herself on the bed as she heard Arizona moving around in the bathroom. The sun beamed through the French doors that lead to a patio on the beach. She closed her eyes and as she listened to the waves crashing in the distance.

"Hey, um do you want me to order something to eat? Or I can go pick something up," Callie sat up as she waited for Arizona to respond, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," Arizona stepped out of the bathroom, "But not for food," She grinned at Callie whose jaw had dropped.

Callie's eyes scanned over a black, almost see-through lacy bra which barely held Arizona's breasts in. The blonde wore matching panties and thigh high stockings, which were held in place by a black and red laced garter belt.

"I, uh...wow," The brunette shook her head as she tried to find the words she wanted to say but nothing came out.

Arizona slowly walked over to Callie on the bed and straddled her lap. She ran her fingers through her wife's raven hair and began sucking on her pulse point. Callie's head tilted back and her eyes closed, letting out a soft moan, telling Arizona she was in the right spot.

"Curtains," Callie mumbled as she leaned back on the bed.

"I'm sorry?" Arizona questioned, moving her lips away from Callie's neck. Callie pointed over to the French doors that led outside, "Oh we're leaving them open," Arizona smiled, shifting her weight on the brunette's lap causing Callie to moan at the sudden friction of their bodies.

"Yeah but-" Callie was cut off by Arizona's lips.

"Let people watch," The blonde grazed her lips along Callie's. She pushed her wife on her back and slid her hands under Callie's shirt; grazing the brunette's warm skin with her fingertips.

Arizona pushed Callie's shirt up and kissed around the brunette's belly button, causing Callie's stomach muscles to tighten. She pulled Callie's shirt over her head, messing up the brunette's beautiful curls and tossed the shirt on the floor. She looked down at the dark eyes staring at her and smiled to herself.

"What?" Callie asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"You're my wife," Arizona kissed Callie, both women smiling as Arizona pushed Callie back on the bed.

"I'm your wife," Callie smiled as she looked up at Arizona

It was like the first time all over again, both women explored each other and discovered new things they hadn't known before. Their bodies tangled together perfectly as lips met salty skin and moans where muffled by pillows and hands. Their bodies rubbed together, creating a perfectly synced motion until both women were close to the edge. A few final movements of the blonde's hips sent both Callie and Arizona into a spiralling ecstasy.

They had both fallen asleep rather quickly but when Callie woke up Arizona was not lying next to her. A bed sheet had been placed over her naked body and the wind blew in through the open patio doors. The brunette sat up and looked around as her eyes adjusted, it was still day outside and the sun beamed in through the windows and warmed her skin. Callie swung her legs to the side of the bed and stretched, letting the sheet fall off, exposing her breasts. She was about to call out for her wife until she heard a light whistling coming from outside on the deck. Callie grabbed the sheet, wrapped herself in it and walked outside.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked when she spotted a very naked Arizona leaning over the railing, watching the waves connect with the beach.

"Watching the water," Arizona turned around and smiled at her wife.

"Naked?" Callie walked up to Arizona, bringing her into an embrace, letting the sheet cocoon them.

"Mmhmm," Arizona gave the brunette a quick peck and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck.

"Aren't you a little worried people are going to see you?"

"No…"

"Why not?" Callie gave her wife a puzzled look as the blonde started laughing, "What's funny!?"

"I'm sorry," Arizona shook her head, forcing herself to stop laughing, "Callie, we are standing in a secluded house…on a _private _beach."

"Oh…" Callie's cheeks flushed as she remembered the conversation she had with Arizona when they had booked their trip, "I forgot."

"I love you," Arizona titled her head and flashed Callie her dimples.

Before Callie could respond Arizona had unwrapped herself from the sheet and started walking towards the water.

"Where are you going?" Callie yelled at the naked body running across the beach.

"Private, secluded beach Callie," Arizona turned her head, "I'm going skinny dipping!"

"Wait up!" Callie dropped the sheet on the porch and went chasing after her wife.


End file.
